Neighborhood
by AllenxEdward
Summary: Sequel to I'm In Love With A Vampire. Edward and Roy move to Forks and are met with some neighbors they are a little surprised to have. yaoi. Royed! Lemon in later chapters. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Twilight**

Prologue

"Bella, I need to tell you something." Edward Cullen said looking at the brunette human in his arms as they laid on Bella's bed.

"What?"

"A new family of vampires are moving into forks."

"Really?"She asked, surprised.

"Yep, they are vegetarians, like we are."

"What are they like?"

"You will see them after school tomorrow, we invited them over, but you will see one at high school. He's enrolled as a sophomore. The other will be working with your dad."

"He's a cop?" Bella asked.

"Well… something like that." Edward smiled. "Now close your eyes, you need to rest. We have school tomorrow."

Bella sighed. "Alright." She closed her eyes and fell asleep against her love's chest.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I will refer to Edward Cullen as Edward C. to make the fanfiction a bit less confusing. Just a note that even though it will say Edward C., the C is just there as an identifier and is not read in the fanfiction. I will start using Edward C. when Edward Elric is introduced. Thank you! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 1

Bella was determined to find the vampire Edward had told her about last night. She sat down in Spanish class and talked with her friend Jessica before the bell rang. The class quieted down and the door opened and an administrator from the office escorted a boy in.

The teenage boy was wearing a red hoodie with a strange cross like symbol on the back. He had on black skinny jeans and black gloves. He was pale with bright golden hair that was tied up in a braid with bangs framing his face.

Bella smiled when she saw the teenager's eyes. They were golden, like her boyfriend's. She had found the vampire.

The administrator handed the teacher, Ms. McClanahan, the teenager's schedule and walked out, leaving the boy.

"Class this is Edward Mustang. Please welcome him to our class and make him feel welcomed." Ms. McClanahan assigned Edward to a seat, which was right beside Bella.

As class progressed, Bella kept looking over at Edward. He was beautiful, just like the rest of them. Bella learned quickly that Edward was smart too. Ms. McClanahan tested Edward's Spanish speaking skills and found out that he was fluent in proper Spanish. Ms. McClanahan tested him is French to see if he needed to be in her French class instead of her Spanish, but he was fluent in French as well.

Edward smirked and told her that he was fluent in Spanish, French, German, and Japanese.

Ms. McClanahan was surprised, but just continued her class.

For lunch, Bella sat with the Cullens and noticed Edward walk in.

Bella whispered to Edward C. "Is that him?" She asked, motioning to the blonde, carrying a tray.

"Yes."

Edward sat by himself at the end of a table and played with his food, bored.

Edward C. got up and walked over.

Bella couldn't hear the two, but she watched as the two Edwards talked. She then watched as the blonde Edward picked up his tray and walked over.

He sat by Alice and looked at them, as if he was examining them. "So, you are the Cullen family."

"Yep, so what made you and your mate move up here?"

Edward shrugged as he played with his salad. "A change of scenery, plenty of game, and a new identity."

Everything was quiet for a bit, locked in an awkward silence.

"So, Edward tells me that your mate works for the police." Bella said to break the silence.

"Yes." Edward said, waiting for the question to the statement.

"Well… What's she like?"

Edward laughed a little.

"What's so funny?"

Edward removed his left glove and showed Bella his wedding ring. "I have a husband."

"Sorry, I didn't know." Bella apologized.

"It's okay. It's rare for vampires to have same sex loves, but it isn't bad."

The bell rang.

The Edwards shook hands and said bye as they walked out.

"Well, he was pretty nice for a vampire." Bella said to Edward C.

"Yeah, but he is keeping some things from us."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward accepted a ride with the Cullens back to their home.

Bella sat beside Ed and looked at the teen. He looked like he had an interesting story about his life.

"What's your name?"

Bella woke up from her daze. "What?"

"What is your name?" Ed repeated.

"Bella Swann."

"Hello Bella. We never formally introduced. I'm Edward Elric Mustang."

"Hi." Was the only thing that slipped past her lips, she face palmed, she probably sounded so dumb.

Edward chuckled.

They arrived at the Cullens' house. Carlisle and Esmee met the group at the door.

Edward shook hands with them as he introduced himself and they repeated the sentiment.

A blue mustang pulled into the driveway and parked.

Bella watched as a beautiful man stepped out.

He had short black hair, a tanned complexion, and dressed like he had just come from a meeting, but took off the unnecessary articles of clothing. He wore a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and an unbuttoned collar, his tie was loose, and he wore black slacks. He removed black sunglasses to reveal black eyes.

Edward C. shielded Bella.

Roy chuckled. "It's okay. My eyes don't change colors like yours, they are always black." Roy shook hands with everyone and wrapped an arm around Ed.

Carlisle led them in and showed them around.

"You have a lovely home." Roy complimented.

"Thank you." Esmee smiled.

The Cullens talked for a while before inquiring on what the two do.

"So, What is your profession Mr. Mustang?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm a private investigator."

"Do you really work for my dad?" Bella asked.

Roy smiled and nodded. "Yes I do Ms. Swann."

"How long have you two been together?" Rosalie asked.

"We have been married around 63 years." Roy shrugged. "But we've roughly been together for around 100 years." Roy kissed Edward's cheek.

Edward C. looked at the time. "I need to get Bella home."

Roy got up with Edward. "We should go too. Sorry for keeping you so late."

"Not a problem. Hope to see you two around."

Roy and Edward shook hands with everyone and smiled. Roy got to Edward C. and smirked. "Take care of your human. You never know when you will lose them." Roy held Edward close and smiled.

Edward C. drove Bella home and snuck her into her bedroom.

"They were nice." Bella said as she got ready for bed.

"They were."

Bella looked at Edward. "Is something wrong?"

"Bella, I can't read either of their thoughts."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward flopped down on the couch. "I hate moving!"

"It is a pain." Roy agreed, unpacking the final box.

"How was work?"

"Fine. A lot of paperwork. Chief Swann invited me over to his house tomorrow for a few beers and to watch the game."

"Isn't that the Bella-girl's dad?"

"Yep. The two had similar scents. By the way, I never asked, how was school today?"

Edward groaned. "Do you know how boring it is to always attend school? There comes a point where you know everything there is to know."

Roy chuckled. "It sounds like you need a drink."

Edward nodded. "I would love one."

Roy grabbed two wine glasses and pulled out a blood pack from the fridge. He split the blood between the two glasses. He gave Ed a glass and sat beside him. "To our new home."

Edward smiled and they clinked their glasses together in a toast. Edward drank for his glass, eyes turned red as he drank.

Roy smiled and held Edward close, gently touching Ed's automail. "You know what we should do…?"

"Roy, we just moved, let's just…"

Edward was cut short by Roy's lips holding his still.

"Couch or bedroom?"

Edward smirked. "Surprise me."

Roy set their empty glasses down and he picked up his love. He carried him to their bedroom and laid him down on their bed. He turned off the lights and snapped his fingers, lighting the candles on his nightstand. "A little candlelight and soft new sheets, I think we are ready."

Edward gently kissed his love and wrapped his legs around Roy's waist.

"Quit being so sappy and do me."

Roy chuckled and slide Edward's shirt off and kissed the cool metal of Edward's automail hand.

"Roy, after 100 years of thinking, I am going to ask, do you have an automail fetish?"

Roy laughed. "I guess a little." He shrugged. Roy kissed Edward's chest. He remembered when Ed had been human. Edward's body had been littered with scars. Roy traced an area on Ed's abdomen where he had been pierced by a steel rod; the scar was gone, like the rest of them when he had been turned. Roy focused his attention on the beautiful body before him, trying to push away his old memories. He untied Edward's braid and let it fall.

"Are you okay Roy?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Roy kissed Edward as reassurance.

"You look distracted."

"Do I?"

"Roy. I'm all yours." Edward whispered in Roy's ear as he unbuttoned Roy's shirt and threw it aside.

Roy unbuttoned Ed's pants as Edward unbuttoned Roy's. Roy slide both of their underwear off and licked Edward's chest.

**Caution! Hardcore yaoi! Skip to next bold print if you do not want to read!**

Edward moaned softly and begged for Roy.

Roy licked the inside of Ed's thighs, lifting Ed's legs over his shoulders to give his love some proper foreplay with his tongue.

Edward shivered.

Roy smirked and gently sucked Edward's member. He moved up his body kissing Edward as he lined up and pushed into Edward.

Edward moaned and Roy thrust into Edward, giving him everything he had.

Edward held Roy's hand and interlaced their fingers together. While his other hand wrapped around Roy and Roy's free hand rested on Ed's hip.

Roy thrust into Ed as he moaned. It took a bit, but Edward orgasmed and so did Roy.

Roy pulled out and rested with Edward, petting his soft hair. "I love you."

**Continue reading if you skipped!**

"I love you too."

Roy kissed his mate and pulled up the sheets to cover them. "Go to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Edward moaned and rolled over, his back to Roy.

Roy chuckled and rolled onto his side, wrapping his arm around his mate, spooning against him. "I love you." He whispered in Ed's ear.

"I love you too." Edward smiled and kissed Roy.

The two got comfortable and fell asleep together.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella walked into Spanish and sat in her seat, taking her textbook and opening it up.

Edward walked in shortly after her and sat in his seat beside her. He opened a novel he was reading and started were he left off.

She looked over, noticing how beautiful he was. "Hello."

Edward looked over with golden eyes. "Morning. How are you?"

"Good."

"That's good." He smiled and turned back to the book he was reading.

"So, what are you reading?"

"Just some poetry. Roy gave it to me as a gift this morning."

"You two are so cute together."

"Thanks." He smiled and focused on the book.

Bella felt like such an idiot. "Where did you go before you came here?"

"Florida. I attended South Sumter High for a while."

"What a weather change." She observed.

"Hot and humid to cold and wet. I prefer the change though."

Bella nodded.

McClanahan walked in from the back room and started class.

####

Bella sat with the Cullens eating lunch when Edward walked over.

"Hello. May I sit here?"

"Of course." Alice smiled and patted the spot beside her.

Edward thanked her and sat down.

Bella listened in as the vampires talked, they were each so unique with their actions and words.

A blonde-haired girl walked up to Edward.

Bella recognized her as a junior from her Spanish class, the one that always gave Edward glances when he wasn't watching.

The girl was pretty, defiantly a popular girl, even though Bella didn't know her. "So what are you doing Friday night?" She asked Edward.

Edward thought for a minute. "Friday night is tomorrow, right? So, I suppose that I'm most likely be going to the movies with my boyfriend." Edward shrugged, hoping she got the hint.

"Oh. You're…?"

"Yep. We've been together for a while now. It's kind of serious."

"Oh. Then never mind." She blushed, walking away quickly, embarrassed.

Edward laughed softly.

"Does that happen a lot?" Bella asked.

"More than you know." Edward sighed.

####

Bella walked into her house and saw a note on the table. She picked it up and it read:

_Bella,_

_ I forgot to mention that I am bringing a new work friend home for a few hours to watch a game. Can you clean up a bit? I love you sweetheart!_

_Love, _

_Dad_

Bella looked at the time. They would be here in an hour and the place was a mess. She sighed and focused on trying to pick everything up.

At 5:30, her dad came in with Roy, Edward following behind the two.

Charlie went into the kitchen and brought out two beers. "Bella, this is Roy Mustang. He just moved here with his son, Edward."

Roy smiled. "Ed's told me that he is actually a classmate of Bella's."

"Really?"

"Yep. They have Spanish together, right?"

Edward nodded.

"Well, then, maybe you two can be study buddies." Charlie suggested. "I'd be good to have a different Edward in the house."

"Dad." Bella scolded.

"What? I like this Edward better."

Bella rolled her eyes, making Edward laugh softly.

Charlie led Roy into the living room, leaving Edward with Bell in the kitchen.

"I wasn't expecting to see you two." Bella said softly to Edward, knowing that the only other person possibly able to hear them was Roy.

"Sorry." Ed apologized. "We are just trying to blend in. Roy didn't feel right denying an invite from your dad. We aren't really football fans anyway."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Edward said, looking at some of the pictures on the fridge.

"What's your story?"

Edward looked at her confused. "Excuse me?"

"Who turned who?"

Edward chuckled softly. "I'm the youngest." He smiled and sat down at the table, Bella sitting with him. "We were engaged when I was diagnosed with a terminal disease. I never knew what he really was until he turned me." Edward shrugged. "We lived together, letting me adjust for around 50 years. We got married, I started school, and he got a job."

"Wow."

"So what is your relationship with Edward Cullen?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"You love him?"

"Yes."

There was a knock at the door and Edward wrinkled his nose.

Charlie answered the door and let Billy and Jacob in.

Billy looked at Edward and Roy, unhappy. "I didn't know that there would be extras."

Jacob wheeled his dad in, being cautious of the two vampires.

Roy stood. "I'm Roy Mustang."

Billy grudgingly shook Roy's hand. "Billy Black."

Roy sat down and focused as hard as he could on the TV.

Jacob walked into the kitchen to where Bella and Edward were. "You just can't stay away from these bloodsuckers, huh Bella?"

Edward covered his nose. The stench was so pungent. "Sorry that I'm not a mutt like you."

"Boys, cut it out."

Edward glared at Jacob.

Roy walked in and wrapped a protective arm around Edward. "Please don't threaten my mate." He said softly, so the two in the living room couldn't hear what was going on in the kitchen. "We will leave as soon as the game is over." He promised. He kissed Edward's cheek and gave Jacob a threatening look before returning to the living room.

Bella started on dinner, letting the two glare at each other.

As soon as the game was over, Roy walked in with Charlie wheeling in Billy.

"Sorry Charlie, but I need to get Edward home. He has a ton of homework." Roy said, making up a reasonable excuse.

"Sure you can't stay for dinner?"

"No. We need to go. Thank you."

"No problem. It was fun."

"Thank you. See you at work." Roy waved and walked out, followed by Edward.

The two got in Roy's mustang.

Roy started the car and backed out of the drive. "Damn mutts." He muttered.

"Technically, there was only one."

"Yeah, but they both reeked."

"It's okay Roy."

"I wouldn't have had a problem with them if they didn't treat us like crap."

Edward sighed, looking out the window as his husband ranted, needing to get some stress off his shoulders.

Roy looked over after a few minutes, noticing his husband was looking out the window. Roy picked up Edward's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. "I love you."

Edward smiled. "I love you too." He said, looking at Roy before turning back to look out the window.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't like it here."

"What do you mean?" Roy asked as he turned off the main road onto a little road that took them through the woods to their house.

"I don't like how crowded it is."

"I understand. There are far too many vampires and wolves for my taste."

"Then let's leave. I don't like being involved with the Swann family, having connections with both sides will lead to disaster."

Roy nodded and parked. "Alright. I understand. But I will ask for one thing, we just moved. Let's wait a year. The last thing we need is some human getting suspicious."

Edward nodded and got out of the car.

Roy followed Edward inside and closed the door. Edward sat his backpack down and took off his jacket. Arms wrapped around his waist.

Roy placed a kiss on his lover's cheek. "Let's do something special tomorrow?"

"Like what?"

Roy thought for a minute. "Well, tomorrow is movie night, but after that, how about we go hunting?"

"That's not exactly special, but sure, why not?" Edward smiled and kissed Roy.

Roy smirked and slid his hand up Edward's shirt.

"Roy." Ed scolded.

Roy picked his mate up bridal style. "It was a stressing day for me. Besides, what is the point of having a beautiful, smart, and incredibly sexy mate if I never get to mate with him?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "You are so hopeless."

"Hopelessly in love? Yes, I am." Roy smiled and carried Edward up to their bedroom.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward walked out to the parking lot, pulling out his keys from his bag. He got to his motorcycle and strapped on his helmet, like he actually needed it.

Bella walked out with Edward C. "Hey Ed, going on that date?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to meet Roy at the theater in 4 hours. He has to work a little bit of overtime today." He explained, checking his phone for the time. "I will see you guys on Monday." He said and mounted his motorcycle, driving out of the parking lot.

####

At 7:00, Edward pulled up to the theater and parked.

He waited outside the theater for his lover to arrive.

After 10 minutes of waiting, Roy pulled up in his mustang and parked. He walked over and kissed Edward. "Hello beautiful."

Ed laughed. "Hey sexy."

"Touche." Roy smirked. "Know what you want to see?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Edward.

"Not really. I was waiting on you."

Roy smiled and looked at the choices. "Does 'Attack of the Werewolf Zombies' sound fine with you?"

Edward laughed. "It sounds cheesy, but I'll watch it."

Roy paid for the tickets and walked with Edward into the show room. They sat in the back and Roy wrapped an arm around Edward's shoulders.

As Ed guessed, it was very cheesy. The two had to try to refrain from laughing, since it was supposed to be a serious horror movie.

After the movie, the two walked to their vehicles, hand-in-hand.

Roy got in his car and Edward mounted his motorcycle. They drove home and pulled off the mainroad and pulled onto the road leading to their house.

Roy slowed to a stop and rolled down his window.

Edward drove up to Roy's window.

"Race you." He smirked.

"Oh, you are so on." Edward smirked and drove past Roy.

Roy floored the gas pedal, trying to catch up.

Edward popped a wheelie and set it back down.

Roy smirked; Edward had gotten better with maneuvering the bike.

Edward beat Roy home. "I think I won." Edward smirked.

Roy chuckled. "Yes dear."

Edward parked his motorcycle in the garage beside Roy's Mustang.

"Ready to go hunting?"

"Sure. Let me go change." Edward said, walking out.

Roy followed his husband into the house to change his clothes. He put on a pair of old jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket. He then waited for Edward.

Edward walked over to his husband. "I'm thirsty." He said softly.

Roy smiled and kissed his love. "Let's go get something to drink then." Roy said and held his love's hand, leading out of the house, into the woods.

Edward sniffed the air. "There's a herd of deer just north of here."

"Sounds good. I'm starving."

"Me too."

Edward and Roy ran together through the woods, they were perfect killers. Their unison was definitely, at least, 60 years strong. They were inescapable. Roy cut to the west and Edward did the same to the east to cut off the herd. Edward watched as Roy tackled a doe, breaking her neck and drinking from her.

Edward did the same and drank from his doe, she was a young one. Her spots were just starting to fade. Edward hated drinking animal blood, even after almost 100 years of drinking it, it just doesn't appeal to his taste.

Roy finished his doe and walked over. He had blood all over his face, neck, and chest.

Edward laughed softly. "You were always a messy eater."

"I don't' think that part of me will ever change with time."

Edward smiled and licked some of the blood off his face, until Roy was somewhat clean.

The two ran together, Roy led Edward to a waterfall with a pool below.

Roy stripped and jumped into the pool, the water was freezing. "Come, join me!" He called up to Edward.

"Hell no." Edward laughed, sitting on a rock. "I know how cold the water would be." He smirked.

"Please?"

"I love you dear, but no."

Roy snapped his fingers and the water started to warm up. Eventually there was steam coming off the water. "Will you join me now?"

Edward smirked and stripped before jumping in.

Roy laughed and picked up Edward, holding him in his arms as they relaxed in the warm waters. Roy kissed Edward and untied his golden hair.

The golden locks floated in the pool, adding a new variety of color besides the blue and greens.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Edward smiled and kissed his husband.

The two got out and got dressed.

"Now, it's time for me to show you a place." Edward smiled, taking Roy's hand.

The two ran to a clearing, by then, the moon was their only light source and had been for a while. The field was a quiet field of grass. Edward laid down and looked up at the stars.

Roy laid beside Edward, looking up with him. "Beautiful."

"I hoped that you would like it." Edward smiled.

"I was talking about you." He kissed Edward and smiled.

"You are so cheesy."

Roy inched closer to Edward. "I speak nothing but the truth. You are everything I could ask for and more." Roy held Edward's automail hand and looked up at the sky as they talked about senseless nothings all night long.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few months later…

Edward and Roy were well adjusted to their new home for their temporary stay in Forks, Washington.

Edward was speeding down the main highway on his motorcycle, heading home from school when it all happened.

He never saw it, he didn't even realize what was happening until he was on the ground.

A woman with flaming red hair attacked him. She was faster than a normal vampire. She ripped Edward's automail arm out of the socket, making him cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry about this." She said and picked Edward up running off with him. She ran so Roy would lose her scent before taking Edward to an abandoned boat shed. She chained Edward up to a steel beam with plenty of chains, he wasn't going to be going anywhere soon on her watch.

She took Edward's phone from his pocket. "I need to make a phone call." She smirked and speed-dialed Roy.

####

Roy was typing on his computer in his office when his cell started to vibrate. He looked at the caller id and smiled. He saved his work and picked up the phone. "Hello beautiful."

"Why, thank you."

"Who is this?" Roy demanded, immediately concerned.

"My name is Victoria and I have your mate right here. Want to say hi?"

Without Roy saying anything, Victoria put Edward on the phone.

"Roy?"

"Edward, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, listen, we are at…"

Victoria punched Edward, silencing him and took the phone back.

"I'll make a deal with you Roy. Kill or capture Bella Swann and bring her to me, and I will let your precious mate go. If not, Edward's arm won't be the only thing I disassemble." She warned, and hung up the phone.

Roy looked at his phone background.

Edward was smiling and hand his arms wrapped around Roy's neck, looking over Roy's shoulder to the camera, grinning as Roy smiled in the picture.

Thoughts and memories stirred in his mind. He had fought in plenty of wars. He deserved his happiness after helping so many to claim theirs. He was going to get his mate back, he didn't care who he had to kill to get him back.


End file.
